


A Human Disaster

by loki_dokey



Series: Cinnamon Roll Scott Ryder [1]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Cinnamon roll Scott, M/M, human disaster, mature rating to come later in series potentially, the biggest nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_dokey/pseuds/loki_dokey
Summary: Reyes Vidal loves all that is dangerous. So when a Pathfinder walks into his midst? He can't resist. Little does he know he's going to get more than he bargained for.This will be part of a series of drabbles based on what a massive dork we all know Scott Ryder to really be. Beyond that "Hero of the Galaxy" facade of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you're thinking, "What the fuck?", so am I. Don't worry. The product of a hilarious Discord conversation about Scott being the Ben Wyatt of the Mass Effect universe. Thanks to all those in the chat who supported me with this weird little venture haha! This is also meant to be purely humorous and maybe a little dirty later on ;) 
> 
> If you have ideas for drabbles, let me know in a comment on on tumblr, @loki-dokey xxx

Reyes Vidal had always found himself involved with...unsavoury types. Rogues, outcasts, general disasters to humanity...they were the ones he’d see when he’d roll over in the middle of the night and grimace.

He wasn’t enormously surprised; most people wouldn’t peg him as a “savoury” type in the very least. It wasn’t a shock that he ended up sleeping around criminal hotspots and unruly towns. He was addicted to their danger and their transience. Nothing lasted long and there were no bad feelings if you turned your back on someone you’d shared a bed with for a drunken weekend.

Kadara was _perfect_. It was seeping with everything Reyes knew and loved. The place was a hellhole, filled with grit and risk and pure mayhem around every turn. He’d found his place there, amongst the rabble. So when a Pathfinder turned up on its doorstep, kitted out with a ship that had clearly seen the cluster and weapons for days, Reyes was sure he had struck a goldmine. It wasn’t until a few firefights and a bottle of whiskey later that he realised this was a little different than anything he’d experienced before. Ryder was in the thick of a galactic crisis - right up Reyes’ street. He was an arbiter of humanity and danger  _sought him out._

So did Reyes.

So when time had passed and love of brevity was all but forgotten, Reyes found himself at ease with the entire Tempest crew. Peebee was...irritating, but the rest were okay, he supposed. Too “nice” for his liking but he shrugged it off if it meant he got to keep tabs on Ryder’s digs and accomplices. The first visit was nothing but hardcore. Reyes and Scott had just been about to start something serious all over his bedroom floor when there had been an emergency on the Nexus and the ship had had to leave immediately. Since no one had known he’d been aboard, the Tempest had shot off without allowing him to disembark.

That had been fun.

After all that time saying he’d never set foot on that godforsaken piece of dirt again, he’d found himself peering through the window down at the LZ, watching the Nexus population going about their boring, sad, daily lives. Ryder had been very serious about the whole situation after realising what was at stake, and it had been a huge turn on for Reyes who had been ready and waiting nude on his bed for him to return.

Now that _had_ been fun.

It wasn’t until the third visit aboard the Tempest that Reyes had started to... _notice_. Scott was becoming more at ease with him and his bravado was slipping some every so often. It was beginning to become clearer that Scott was on a constant mission to impress him. This Reyes found hilarious, and would poke the beast to get the real Scott to come out and play.

It was now that Reyes perhaps thought he’d pushed it a bit too far. Scott grinned widely at him as he gestured at what he’d set out on the floor of the Meeting Room. The others were lounging about the place, smiling weakly and he even saw Vetra roll her eyes.

“What the _fuck_  is this bullshit?” Reyes asked, choking on a laugh. At this, the entire team groaned and turned away, Gil actually walking back downstairs with his hands in the air in defeat. Scott’s face had changed from joy to anguish and Reyes raised his eyebrow.

“It’s my _creation,_ ” Ryder hissed.

“Ohhh fuck my _life_ ,” Gill shouted from somewhere below. Peebee winced and sighed and Drack began laughing hysterically.

Reyes folded his arms and craned his neck forward. “Your _what_?”

“Sara and I created a board game back in the Milky Way.”

“Oh shit.” Reyes had fallen for a nerd. That had never been on the agenda.

*  
Reyes never told Scott he practised with people hungry for something a little different on Kadara. Who’d have thought that a simple board game would actually be something these miscreants _enjoyed_?

*  
“How did you-”

Reyes leant forward and flicked the piece off of the board with his own. Scott ran a hand through his hair and stared at the playing piece rolling to a halt by his knee. Reyes simply smirked and knocked back another glass of rum.

“It’s easy. My Elcor had higher stats than your Rachni. Eat shit, Pathfinder. Literal. Rachni. Shit.”

Scott was visibly irritated. He grumbled to himself under his breath and Reyes launched out a hand, grabbing Scott by the collar and pulling his face close to his own.

“What was that, pretty boy? What are you muttering about?”

Chewing on his lip, Scott pulled away. “No one has...ever beaten me. Not even Sara.”

Reyes flashed him a wide grin. “What, you think I wouldn’t go away and learn the ins and outs of your little “creation”, Ryder?”

At this, a deep red blossomed across Scott’s cheeks and he laid back on the floor of the Meeting Room. He covered his eyes with his hands and laughed.

“Oh god, you probably think I’m the biggest dork.”

“Oh yes,” Reyes hissed, laying down beside him and staring up at the stars overhead. “Not my usual type but…” He turned his face, smirking. “....You’ll do.”

“Man, then I can’t wait to show you my rock collection.”

Reyes balked. “ _What?_ ”

Scott burst into peals of laughter and patted Reyes on the chest. “I’m kidding, Vidal. I’m messing with you.”

“He might be joking about that,” Peebee quipped over comms, “but the nerd _does_  collect figurines.”

Reyes paused. Ryder sucked in a breath.

“Figurines?”

“...Of _spaceships_.” Peebee noted.

Reyes Vidal had always found himself involved with...unsavoury types. Rogues, outcasts, general disasters to humanity...they were the ones he’d see when he’d roll over in the middle of the night and grimace.

He wasn’t enormously surprised; most people wouldn’t peg him as a “savoury” type in the very least. It wasn’t a shock that he ended up sleeping around criminal hotspots and unruly towns. He was addicted to their danger and their transience. Nothing lasted long and there were no bad feelings if you turned your back on someone you’d shared a bed with for a drunken weekend.

Kadara was perfect. It was seeping with everything Reyes knew and loved. The place was a hellhole, filled with grit and risk and pure mayhem around every turn. He’d found his place there, amongst the rabble. So when a Pathfinder turned up on its doorstep, kitted out with a ship that had clearly seen the cluster and weapons for days, Reyes was sure he had struck a goldmine.

It wasn’t until months later, after many games of Ryder's  _Infiltrator,_ bottles of rum and whiskey and admiring figure collections that he realised this was a little different than anything he’d experienced before. Ryder was in the thick of a galactic crisis - right up Reyes’ street. But in his downtime he was a big kid - a giant nerd whom, despite it all, his team loved and would protect to the bitter end.

 

 

 

So would Reyes.

 

 


End file.
